JCSG-2 ORGANIZATION AND MANAGEMENT The JCSG-2 will be a multi-institutional consortium with major activities at The Scripps Research Institute (TSRI) [Administrative Core (AC), Crystallomics Core (CC) and Technology Evaluation Core (TEC)], the Genomics Institute of the Novartis Research Foundation (GNF) [Crystallomics Core (CC)], the University of California San Diego (UCSD) [Bioinformatics Core (BIC)], the Burnham Institute [BIC] and the Stanford Synchrotron Radiation Laboratory (SSRL) at Stanford University [Structure Determination Core (SDC)]. JCSG- 2 mirrors the current JCSG-1 structure composed of three production Cores (Crystallomics, Bioinformatics and Structure Determination) that work in concert to develop and operate the pipeline for high throughput protein production and structure determination. In transitioning from a pilot to a production center, a TEC has been added to complement the production cores. The main function of TEC will be to actively seek out and evaluate new technologies that could be integrated into the pipeline to increase productivity and efficiency. Central management, coordination and information dissemination is maintained through the AC headed by the PI. The overall administrative and scientific management of the JCSG-2 is centralized around the Steering Committee (SC), which is the central governing body of the Center, and is chaired by the PI (see Figure 25). The Executive Committee (EC) will advise on any major policy changes, yearly budget allocations and any disputes among cores or personnel and will interact closely with the Scientific Advisory Board. In addition, the JCSG has formed many alliances and collaborations with other individual research groups, consortia or Institutes that benefits all participants. This section also briefly outlines these external collaborations.